


polyhermitcraft request (everyone/everyone)

by m0bster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: < say everyone ever, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dabbles, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Team ZIT, WHY ARE THEY'RE FUCKING NAME ON HERE MAN, it literally everyone man, maid outfit, persona - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: ( request are open )are you desperate for hermitcraft crew ? do you need more fanfic to read before bed ? then this is for you---or, author is deprived of hermitcraft and want to write them being in love.
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Charles | Grian & Arek Lisowski | Keralis, Charles | Grian & John | BdoubleO100, Charles | Grian & Rendog, Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian & Tango Tek, Charles | Grian/Jevin | iJevin/Viktor | Iskall85, Charles | Grian/Joe Hills, Charles | Grian/Kris | ZedaphPlays/Thomas | TangoTek, Charles | Grian/Rendog, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mössner/Rendog, Everyone/Everyone, Jevin | iJevin/Thomas | TangoTek, Joe Hills/ZombieCleo, John Booko/Arek Lisowski/xBCrafted/Xisumavoid, Katy | FalseSymmetry/ZombieCleo, Kris | ZedaphPlays/Rendog, Kris | ZedaphPlays/Thomas | TangoTek/Xisumavoid, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Rendog/Thomas | TangoTek/Viktor | Iskall85/Xisumavoid, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77/Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77/Viktor | Iskall85/Xisumavoid, Oliver Brotherhood/Rendog, Steffen Mössner/Rendog, literally everyone / everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

welcome to my little book of request, where i try to write what you want to see in this fandom.

what will i write  
anything, platonic, romantic, toture, aftermath of toture. i will do it

what i won't write  
ahh, if i feel uncomfortable, i will denied it <3  
\------

i will put the information in the chapter desc.

that being say, please request something


	2. 01. broken wings ( grian & the hermits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from gotoutofmyswamp : On the final battle of the 5th season, when its a 1v1 with doc and grian for the flag. Doc like accidentally dislocates grians wing, and de man lets out like a horrible scream. And calls out a safe word (like in that on fic i forget the name of)
> 
> Doc immidetly goes to help his pained friend, quickly sending a message to stop all battles
> 
> Baisically the whole server helping a hurt tired grian fjfbfjfh  
> \---
> 
> triggers: gore, and i mean gore. surgery  
> \--
> 
> i'm going to assume that it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't find the fanfic or author, who came up with the idea of the safe word.  
> edit: found it ! thank you, Darkhouseash and well, the author for commenting and reminding me  
> \------  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051148

the lithe man let out an loud shriek, one that would hunt everyone dream, especially doc, the one who cause it. blood had spurt out of the wound on grian's back, the creeper felt sick. the wing had been pulled free from the socket, the cyblog creeper could barely hear the scream of _blue creeper_ or the other rushing forward.

"i didn't mean to," he said, his voice holding horror and gulit, grian was laying on the floor, in an small ball, wing laying limp. "we know, doc." ren said, pushing doc back, who was still in shock, everyone was surrounding grian. who curled up tighter, silent sob and ragged breathing escaping him. "everyone, back up." xisuma yelled, which cause grian to flinched, hands over his ears. everyone had listen, not wanting to get onto xisumia's bad side

"i have potions," false said. "regeneration and health," she held them out, and xisumia reach for them, knealing down. he looked up at cleo and joe, who share an look before nodding, bending down to hold grian down. "grian, i have to relocated your wing," he said, grian just whimper, another shriek escape grian as xisumia pull the wing back into the socket, his other wing and body was frailing around. xisuma open the health potion, pouring it over the struggling boy who was sobbing in pain, cleo press an kiss to grian potion soaked head. "shh, i know," she hushed.

"i'm going to bring him to his base." the turtle admin gathered grian up, and teleported to grian's base, he looked around the base, trying to find grian bedroom, the poor bird was reduce to whimpereing now, xisumia found the bedroom, moving to set grian down- on his stomach. "there we go," he said, "get some sleep, grian." he run his hands through grian's hair.

when grian had awoke, his base was filled with the hermits, doc was sitting in the chair beside him. his wing was wrapped up properly. "doc?" he murmured, doc snapped his head over to him. 

"grian," he said. "i'm sorry, i never me-"  
"i know," an hand rest on doc's, and the two share an smile, doc was more sad. "you never meant to do it, don't beat yourself up about it." grian sit up, moving to put his feets on the ground, he could heard everyone outside the door. "what are you doing?" doc huffed. "i'm going to see the others," he give doc an grin, "carry me?"  
doc stare at him for an few second, before shaking his head to the side, moving to pick him up. he held grian's chest to his, an arm underneath grian's bum to hold him up, the other on his lower back to keep him up. grian was holding onto his coat, chin on the other shoulder. "you,, have fur?" grian hands run over the green's fluff. giggling like an little kid.

"all creepers does," doc informed "nobody notice because we trend to blow up," he walk out the door, where the other hermits was, everyone shove into each other to come see grian, who was districted by the fur on doc's shoulder, but quickly, noticed the other, head craning to see them, he give them an smile. "hey," he said. everyone know grian was trying to play it off, they could see him grime or bit back an wince of pain when doc walk around, doc walk to the couch, someone set up and sit down with grian on his lap. it was an race to the couch.

"dibs!"  
"you can't call dibs- hey!"  
"i should have it. i'm grian best friend!""  
"excuse me? i am!"

grian watch the chaos. in the end, mumbo and xisumia had gotten the seat, xisumia was on the arm. his face hidden by his helmet, when mumbo was right beside the two, looking grian over. "how is your wing? do you feel light headed?" he asked.  
"mumbo," stress said. "luv, don't stress him out."  
"was that meant to be an pun?" joe asked, and stress just huffed. wacking him in the shoulder. ren, bdubs and scar show up with beds, dropping them and the huge amout of blankets, keralis dragged over an tv. "since everyone wanted to sit with grian, why don't we all sit on here and watch some movies?" scar said, everyone share an look, grinning.  
in an fury of movement, everyone get onto the bed, grian in the middle of everyone, an small blanket border around him so his wings wont get hurt on accident.

"one two, eyes on me." keralis said, after an few minutes, everyone stop and stare at keralis. "movie votes," he held up the movie bins."  
"i want to watch horror!" grian piped up. some groans was heard. "c'mon! i'm injuried!" he whined. which cause xisumia to sigh. "horror is fine, but we are watching an disney movie tonight."

"we should watch the friday the thirteen!" grian said, mumbo let out an groan. "no, grian- stop with your dumbs movie!"  
"excuse me! fine, you know what, we should watch the leprechaun movie, whoever vote for them will get an diamond." mumbo shudder, remembering those movie. "didn't i thrown them out?"  
"ya, but i saved them!, they're in my enderchest!" grian make grabby hands for cub, who put down an enderchest, grian fishes out the movies. holding them up. "please! they're amazing!"  
"no," mumbo said. "nobody vote for them, those flim turn into an shit show!" grian, who is ever so smart, give an little whimper, pulling out his puppy eyes. which get an chain of reaction of _fuck_ to _aww _, in the end, grian won, and he hand the movie to keralis who put it on. flopping back onto the bed, right next to bdubs and xisumia, everyone was an mess of limbs.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i removed  
> \- i had it so doc pulled the wing out first, but didn't like how it flow  
> \- the reactions to the movies  
> \- grian breakdown  
> \- the potion false use was mixed with horny juices


	3. missing wings (xisuma & grian )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from childofsliverfall; can I request some angst where Grian has a trauma induced anxiety attack and completely shuts down? Maybe X or Mumbo can help him through it.
> 
> \--   
> :) YOU WANTED TRAMUA!!   
> \---  
> pairing : xisumia & grian   
> trigger : animal death ( off screen, but implied ), yhs, mention / implied wings amputation.

_i'm worried about grian,_   
_he in his base, but won't open the door_   
_he won't talk to anyone_

flying through the night skies, xisuma enjoy the feeling of the cold breeze around him, it almost remind him of home. almost, but that would be an thought for another day, xisuma was worried for the human hermit. he had informed that grian had been behaving strangely, he was an social butterfly, normally. alway chatting away in the,, well chat, or pulling pranks. he land on the hobbithole doorstep.

he knocked on the door, not hearing anything at first, but an smell hit him, it smelled like rotten flesh but worse. he grabbed the door knob, hoping that an premadeath haven't happened on his server. "grian?" he yelled. "i'm coming in," the door wasn't locked, he walk inside, looking around the base worried, rabbits - or what was rabbits's caresess laid on the floor, the place was an mess, things was thrown everywhere, chests was overturns, furances was tipped over, crafting tables was - well, those was everywhere so it was hard to tell

"grian?" he called out, not hearing an reply, but he did heard soft noises coming from the, so called dubs bedroom, he walk into the room, "grian?" he repeated, eyes scanning the room, before laying on the closet, he bit his lips, before he walk over, putting his hand on the closet door knob, and he open it, to see grian there, curled up, he looked so small, so tiny. he remind him of an glass figure. xisuma bend down, putting an hand on grian's shoulder. who eyes snapped to him, he looked like an mess, cheek puffed up, his eyes was red, and he had tear dripping down his face.

"g-go aw--w-ay-" grian was having struggles breathing, xisuma kneel down, gathering the poor hermit into his arms, he struggle for an moment but stopped when he was squeezed gently. "grian, it okay." he soothed, grian just buried his head into xisuma's neck, sobbing his eyes out. xisuma just rock him, rubbing the other back, who was cover dirt, grime and dried blood. 

xisuma didn't move, just whisper soothing words into grian's ear, he rock the smaller hermit, and after an few hours of this. grian had calm down enough to talk, and breath properly. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked, grian shake his head no. "alright, why don't i start the bath for you then? we can get your mind off of,, whatever it is," grian just nodded, not in an talkactive mood appreantly, but xisuma didn't care, he get up, stumbled due to his asleep leg.

"damn," he huffed, "my legs are asleep, it going to be an bumpy ride," he told grian, who let out an small laugh, having an half smile on his face, xisuma dig into the other clothes, blinking when he saw some old clothes with,, wings size hole in the back. he looked back over at grian and grabbed an white tanktop, then boxer. he pick grian up, then carried him into the bathroom, setting him into the bath. "do you want me to stay?" he asked, grian just nodded, removing his clothes and throwing them at the floor, xisuma just put them into the basket, with the other dirted clothes. xisuma looked back at grian, giving him an smile. when he notice scars on grian's back, large scars. he didn't mention them.

xisuma settled on the closed toliet seat, as grian start to scrub at himself, xisuma felt himslef get lost in thought, but was knock out of it when an bottle was thrown at his seat. "brat," he said, picking it up. grian just stick his tongue out, and adjust himself against the tub. "alright,"he bend down, putting some of the shampoo into his hands, before he spread it over grian's hair, rubbing it into the hair, blinking when he felt something weird against his fingers, he looked down, noticing bright red fingers, he keep scrubiing at the other head, questions in his mind.

"after this, i'm going to go get you food," he said. "and then clear up your base, the rabbits are starting to smell," grian froze, shaking his head no. "okay okay, i won't then, do you want me to stay?"  
an nodded.  
"then i will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thing i removed  
>  \- ' he shaked grian alive '  
>  \- 'damn, ur house stanky'  
>  \- an whole plot of x finding out that grian wasn't human at all.  
> will u be down for an part two?


End file.
